


Thunderstorm

by Homeskillet



Series: Days with Dani [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet





	Thunderstorm

Age 4

There was a flash of lightning and not a second later, a crack of thunder. It shook the house and woke Dani from her sleep. 

Another flash. 

Another deafening boom. 

"DADDY! PAPA!"  
*  
Cas was awoken by a loud clap of thunder. He looked at his husband beside him, smiling to himself at how heavily Dean slept. The house could be being demolished and he wouldn't loose a wink of sleep. Another round of thunder and lightning went through. Cas heard their daughter calling for them from down the hall. Dean's eyes flew open and he rushed to Dani's room. He could sleep through a storm, but his ears were hyper-aware of Dani's voice. Cas got out if bed and followed his husband to Dani's room. 

"What's wrong, bug? Did the storm scare you?" Dean was snuggling Dani close to him. She nodded her head and Cas walked toward his family of two. 

"You wanna know what Gabe told me when I was afraid of storms?" Cas asked. Dani nodded and he sat down next to her, effectively sandwiching her between her fathers. 

"Well, the storms aren't supposed to be scary. They're actually just the angels in heaven going bowling. When the thunder claps, that's the angels bowling strikes. The flashes of lightning are all of the angels taking pictures of their bowling party. There's nothing to be afraid of." Cas smiled down at Dani, and she was looking up at him. 

"Really?"

"Yep." Cas looked over at Dean, who was currently staring at Cas with nothing but adoration in his eyes. He smiled and slid off of the bed, Dean followed suit and walked around to where Cas was standing. He wrapped his arms around Cas's waist and kissed the back of his neck. 

"Love you." He whispered. Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss Dani on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Cas turned and pecked Dean on the lips. "I love you, too." He walked around Dean and went back to bed. Dean stepped up to Dani and tickled her sides until she was squirming under his fingertips. 

"Daddy....hahaha.....stop." He managed to say between giggles. Dean relented his tickling and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Goodnight, bug. Sleep tight."

"Night Daddy."

Dean walked down the hall and into his bedroom, where Cas was trying to fall back asleep on their bed. Dean crawled in and wrapped himself around Cas. 

"Did you really buy that story Gabe fed you about bowling angles?" 

"Dean, I was five, off course I believed it. That story is the only reason I'm not afraid of storms, thank you very much."

"Now, don't get all huffy at me, I was just asking." Dean moved until his whole body was on top of Castiel's. He braced his forearms on both sides of his husband's head and leaned down to place a chaste kiss to Cas's lips. 

Cas groaned, feigning pain as Dean lay on top of him. 

"Get off me, tubs!" Dean gave him a scandalized look. 

"Who you calling tubs, Mr. Icecreameveryevening."

"Hey at least I go jogging." 

"Cas, I'm a mechanic. Very hands on. Very calorie-burning."

"Uh-huh." Cas poked Dean's side and Dean smiled. 

"You sure you wanna start this, Cas?" Dean didn't give him a chance to answer, quickly pinning both of Cas's wrists above his head with one hand while his other hand danced across Cas's lower abdomen. Goosebumps erupted over Cas's skin as Dean continued to mercilessly tickle Cas. 

"Dean....Dean! Stop! Seriously, it's not.....it's not funny! Dean! Deeeaan! I'm laughing....but it's not....not funny! Dean, STOP!" Cas's laughter was interrupting his reprimands, but after an agonizing ten seconds, Dean let Cas out of his grasp and sat up, straddling Cas's waist. 

"I'll show you to call me tubs." Dean poked Cas's stomach then leaned down to kiss Cas. The kiss quickly went from chaste to needy when Dean snuck his tongue into Cas's mouth. Dean was just about to reach into Cas's boxers when a huge clap of thunder had him jumping off of Cas and onto the floor. 

"Ow." 

Cas had to stuff a pillow in his face to keep his laughter down. That was funniest thing Cas had witnessed in a long time. Dean ripped the pillow out of Cas's grasp and and promptly hit him upside the head with it. 

"No laughing at my pain." Dean pouted as he went around the bed and sat on his side. 

"Aww, my poor baby." Cas pulled Dean into his arms and laid back on the bed. He kissed Dean's forehead and hugged him closer to his side.

"Now who's afraid of storms?" 

Dean poked his husband's side and Cas just laughed. 

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, Cas


End file.
